Sasuke's birthday suprise
by HelloBatty73
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is a twenty four year old ANBU who wants to do something fun for his birthday with his wife, it's been a while, yet she refuses and says she doesn't feel well, she continues to hide a secret and he will get to the bottom of it. Summary sucks, story is better. For Sasuke's birthday! R&R please!


**For Sasuke's birthday! Happy birthday Sasuke!**

_**SUMMARY:**__** Sasuke Uchiha is a twenty four year old ANBU who wants to do something fun for his birthday with his wife, it's been a while, yet she refuses and says she doesn't feel well, she continues to hide a secret and he will get to the bottom of it. Summary sucks, story is better. For Sasuke's birthday!**_

Sasuke Uchiha walked into the two story house he shared with his wife, Sakura Uchiha, he called out for her, and when she didn't answer he got worried, walking into the kitchen, he saw a note on the bench.

_**Sasuke-kun,**_

_**I've gone out for a bit  
I'll be back soon, I  
have made you a snack,  
it's in the microwave heat  
it up and eat it, you've been  
looking a little thin lately,  
I love you.**_

_**Sakura**_

He groaned, he really wanted his wife to be home so he could do something fun with her, now he has to wait till she gets home, walking into the lounge room, he sat down and turned on the TV.

A half hour later, he heard the front door open, looking in the doorway he saw his wife standing there, she smiled and walked over to him, "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun, but something came up at work, and I had to go in" she said, kissing him on the forehead, she went to pull away but he grabbed her hand and pulled her down so that she was straddling him.

"Sasuke-kun!" she squeaked, he smirked

"Hn, Sakura, it's been a while" he said, placing feather light kisses on her neck, "Can we please have some fun, we could even make a baby, right?" he said, placing his hand on her stomach, she froze, "We have been married for three years now, right?" she blushed and quickly pulled away,

"No Sasuke-kun, um we can't, I um don't feel well" she said, he stared at her, suspiciously, she smiled at him, he growled.

"Fir, I'll deal with my problem the same way I have been for two months now" he said, getting up and heading upstairs, and into their bathroom, she winked when she heard the bathroom door slam shut.

She sighed and shook her head at her husband's childish ways, then the phone rang, she walked over to it and answered,

"Uchiha residence" she said,

"_Forehead, did you tell him?"_ Ino asked, Sakura sighed placing her hand on her forehead,

"No Ino, I did not tell him, he did basically jump me as soon as I walked into the living room"

"_Ooh! Did I interrupt?" _

"No, I stopped him; he's having a shower now"

"_ok, well how about you keep it as a surprise?"_

"Ino, it's a gift from all of us, I already have my gift for him" Sakura said, rolling her eyes,

"_Fine, I'll have everyone there ready for the surprise! I want to see the looked on his face! So I'll be up front!" _Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend's antics, and then she heard Sasuke coming downstairs.

"Gotta go Ino, Sasuke's out of the shower, bye!"

"_Bye forehead!"_

Sakura hanged up the phone and turned around only to see a bare chest just inches away from her face, water droplets still glistened on his beautiful skin, she swallowed and looked up at him, "Sasuke-kun"

"Hn" he said, before walking over to the fridge and pulling out the milk, he took a long gulp from the carton before placing it back into the fridge, he walked over to her, he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him.

"So, what are you making for dinner?" he asked, she smiled, playing with his bangs

"I thought that maybe we could go out to dinner tonight, or you know go to that bar you like?" she asked, he leaned down and kissed her neck,

"The bar sounds nice" he said, grinding against her,

"Sasuke-kun, no, I told you…." she was cut off by a moan, "….I don't feel well right now, maybe later ok?" he sighed and pulled away,

"Fine" and with that he headed upstairs but not before hearing his wife's sigh of relief, he arched a brow at that, did she hate having sex with him? He thought she loved it, he shrugged his shoulders and pulled out a pair of sweats and put them on, not bothering with a shirt.

He walked downstairs and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and walked over to the back door that was open, he scratched behind the ear of their cat that was asleep on the lounge on the patio, he had refused to get a dog because he hated them, he was more of a cat person, all Uchiha's were Sakura agreed.

He opened his bottle of water and took a mouthful as he walked over to his wife who was hanging out the washing, wrapping his arms around her waist, in which she squeaked at not expecting him to be behind her, he offered her the bottle of water.

She took it and smiled at him. He took the shirt that was in her hand and hung it out as she took a big gulp of water; he arched a brow at her.

"Thirsty much?" he asked, she smiled,

"No, I just haven't had much to drink today, Ino's had me running around doing last minute errands for the-" she stopped, he arched a brow at her as he hung out another shirt,

"For the what, Sakura?"

"For the flower shop" she answered, a little too quickly and handed him back the bottle of water and continued to hand out the washing, ignoring his glare that said _I know you're lying so tell me the truth_, which she of course, ignored, which just pissed him off more.

When the last shirt was hung out Sakura grabbed the basket and quickly headed back inside, Sasuke followed, he leaned against the door way to the laundry, his water bottle in his left hand and was resting on his right bicep as he crossed his arms, and ankles.

He watched as she put another load of washing on and put the powders and detergent into the washing machine and pressed play before pushing past him and heading upstairs, he of course followed, once inside the room, he watched as she pulled out a pair of jeans and a rainbow coloured shirt, that fanned out below the breast.

He walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed and watched as she got changed. Once dress, she headed back over to the walk in wardrobe then walked out with a pair of his jeans and a black shirt for him to wear; she tossed them at him, and then walked over to the mirror.

She sat down and applied a little bit of make-up, and put on a simple gold necklace, with a butterfly pendant. She turned around to face her husband as she put in her earrings to see him fully dressed.

"Ok, you ready to go?" she asked, he nodded and the two left the house, they walked slowly down the streets of Konoha, hand in hand. They reached the bar pretty quickly considering it wasn't too far away from their house, they walked inside and the place was dark.

Suddenly the lights snapped on,

"Surprise!" everyone yelled, Sasuke stared wide eyed before he smirked,

"Happy birthday Teme!" Naruto shouted running over to him and wrapping an arm around his neck,

"Dobe, get off me" he said, Naruto shrugged and let go, hand him a beer, Sasuke took it, he looked over at Sakura who was walking towards Tsunade, he smirked when he saw her place her hands on her hips and scold her sensei for already being drunk and the party had only just started.

"So Teme, you get laid yet?" Naruto asked, Sasuke glared at him, Naruto flinched back putting his hands up, "I'll take that as a no!"

"What's going on? God I can't leave you two alone for a second can I?" Sakura said, walking over to them, Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist as he took a mouthful of his drink and offered some to his wife who shook her head "It's ok, Sasuke-kun, I'm fine"

"Since when don't you drink?" Naruto asked,

"Yeah, you at least have a few at a party" Sasuke said, agreeing with the blonde idiot, she smiled,

"I just don't want one" she said, Naruto shrugged, but Sasuke stared at her, "What?" she asked, he leaned down to her ear and whispered,

"Are you ok? You seem distracted" she nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder,

"Yeah, I just don't feel well" she said, he pulled her closer to him, and took another mouthful of his drink, Naruto had ran off to try and get his wife, Hinata to dance with him, It was a funny sight, the heiress trying to dance to a song where everyone else one grinding onto each other.

Sasuke stood talking to Kakashi while Sakura had gone to the bathroom, Ino right behind her.

"Forehead? You ok" Ino asked, her answer was more vomiting coming from inside the toilet stall, Ino grimaced, and stepped back as she heard the toilet flush and Sakura stepped out wiping her mouth with toilet paper.

Sakura threw the toilet paper in the bin and rinsed her mouth out at the sink, she dried her hands and face with paper towel before placing her hands down on the bench and sighing,

"Forehead, you don't look too good"

"I'm fine pig"

"Ok, well let's go" Ino said, pulling the pinkette out of the bathroom.

Sasuke looked over at the two girls weaving their way through the crowd; he quickly walked over to his wife when he saw how pale she was.

"Did you just throw up?" he asked, rubbing her back, she nodded, and leaned her head on his chest as he rubbed her back; Ino had gone off somewhere to find Shikamaru,

"I'll go get some water" Kakashi said, disappearing into the crowd,

"Do you want to go home?" Sasuke asked, she shook her head,

"No, I'll be fine" she said, Kakashi came back a few minutes later with a glass of water and handed it to her "Thanks" she said, he nodded, Sasuke watched as she drank the water, then he handed the empty glass to a passing waiter.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close as he talked to Kakashi, his gaze flicking to her every now and again.

Suddenly the music cut off and the spotlight flashed to Ino, who was standing at the mike,

"Ok everyone, it's time for the birthday boy to open his presents!" she said, everyone cheered as Sasuke was lead over to a table with present on it by his wife; she smiled and handed him one after the other.

When he received hers, which she made sure to be the last one, her smile widened, she watched as he opened the box and froze, his eyes wide, he reached into the box and pulled out an object, everyone around them froze too, seeing the object.

"S-Sakura, is this a-"he couldn't finish, she nodded,

"Yep, a pregnancy test"

"And it's positive?" he said, looking down at it,

"So that's why you refused to drink alcohol" Naruto said,

"And threw up" Ino said, Sakura nodded, Sasuke smirked, pulling her to him, he kissed her long and deep, cheers erupted throughout the room, as did the congratulations, they pulled a part, and he smiled down at her.

"Thank you" he whispered, kissing her forehead,

"You're welcome, and Sasuke-kun?" she said, as he let her go, he looked at her

"Yes?"

"Happy birthday" she said, smiling, he just smiled wider and pulled him closer to in a hug,

"Sakura, arigato"

_**THE END**_

**Like? Hate? Let me know please! And happy birthday Sasuke!**


End file.
